The Twisted Metal Tournament 2004 Edition
by kid-game-2001
Summary: My first story both on here and on my forum website. It's basically a twisted metal fanfic with me in it of course. I like the twisted metal games a lot so I figure that I would write a little story about it. Rated "R" for Violence and Language.
1. It Begins Again

Kid was a nice man. He was always happy and was rarely mad at anything. Even when he was mad he got over it quickly and usually ignored whatever bothered him. Usually he was a quiet person keeping to himself not bothering to talk much unless it was necessary.  
  
He had lots of friends and he usually talked to them in his spare time or when he had a day off from work. He enjoyed playing video games of all sorts but particularly like shooters and violent games. When mad he always played violent games to relieve stress. Instead of hurting people in real life he hurt computer opponents in games. It was just harmless fun. One game he liked was the Twisted Metal series. It was one of his favorite game series where you chose a car and battled other cars with the objective of destroying them all and meeting calypso to gain a wish. Kid always won the game. Little did he know that the twisted metal tournament was actually real.  
  
His co-workers usually teased kid a lot and picked on him since he always was talking and thinking about games even on the job. He got yelled at by his boss a few times even though his boss liked games too. Everyone said he was addicted to games but kid didn't care. So what if he liked games a lot it didn't bother him. A few times some of his co-workers even beat up kid and kicked the shit out of him. Kid got pissed off when they did that. He had always wanted revenge and was always thinking of how he would do it.  
  
That day it was pretty hot out and was in the high 80's. Kid had just got off of work. He stopped at his favorite burger join and as soon as he walked in one of the waitresses saw kid and came over to him.  
  
Jane- Hey kid. I take it you want your usual again?  
Kid- Yep. That bacon cheeseburger medium well. French fries and coleslaw. This place has some of the best burgers in the world. Oh and a sprite too please.  
Jane- Sure thing kid.  
  
Jane smiled as she went in the back and got kid his burger and a glass of sprite. Kid ate the burger and fries rather quickly and drank down the sprite as well as it was his favorite drink and was very refreshing. Jane gave kid his bill which was the usual $6.25. Kid paid the bill and left a tip and walked out to his car, a sleek bright red ferrari. He got in and drove home which was only a mile away.  
  
As he got home he parked the car and then walked outside to check the mail. There was quite a bit of stuff in there. He scanned the letters seing who the sender was to see if it was important.  
  
Kid- Lets see what do we have today. Hmmm a bill, bill, another bill, a few video game magazines, a cooking magazine, oooh that music cd I ordered is here, another bill and....hey what the heck is this?  
  
Kid looked at an odd letter in a plain white envelope. It was the kind used as a special notice yet it said nothing of payment now due or anything like that. It was weird but kid thought the letter was strange. There was no return address which made it much more weirder. Kid walked back inside his house and set the mail on the table and sat down and opened the strange letter. Inside was a message which kid began to read.  
  
" Dear Kidgame,  
I have been watching you. I know all about you. I know that you are a quiet man that tends to keep things to yourself. I know that your co-workers at work always tease and pick on you and ebat the shit out of you because you like video games. There is no reason for them to do that. I know you want revenge but you don't know how to get revenge. I can give you the opportunity for revenge but you'll need to do something else first. That is win. Win my competition. I, Calypso, cordially invite you to join this years Twisted Metal Competition. You and your ferrari should be worthy conteders. I'll give your ferrari a special attack as well as some weapons to start. I will tell you the locations of the arenas as the time to battle comes closer. Of course the arenas will be littered with weapons and health pickups as to which you'll need both. You will battle to the death with a lot of fellow competitors in a "friendly" competition. You simply have to destroy all the other cars with your weapons. What do you get for winning? A wish. The winner and there can only be one, gets a single wish anything that they desire. As for the losers, well death shall be their only reward. I know you are tempted to join this competition for revenge. So why don't you join? It's just a friendly little game. So what do you say? Will you join the Twisted Metal Tournament? I will be contacted you and you will join.  
Sincerely,  
Calypso."   
  
The letter was weird and disturbing. It sounded like something right out of a video game. Was it actually real or just someone playing a prank on him? And if it was real how did this guy know about kid and what happened at work? Twisted metal was kids favorite game but he wondered what kind of twisted joke this was. He was tempted to join and win but if he lost he was dead. Dead in real life or just in the game and be ressurected after the game? Kid was always one to take risks but he disregarded the letter and tossed it in the trash.  
  
Of course the letter was real and Calypso would be contacting kid again by phone and email and perhaps another letter.  
  
Of course calypso himself was at a local car dealer looking at some cars. He was thinking of which ones to buy or take so that they could be used in the tournament. Of course everyone looked at him weird since he was missing his left eye and his face was a little bloody. Someone asked what was wrong but calypso replied by shooting them with a Glock. Calypso took around 25 vehicles for now and used his magic powers to teleport them to his garage for modifying.  
  
It was all over that nights news. Every channel said that calypso had been sighted at the local car dealer looking at cars. He murdered someone and took 25 cars. It was frightening. Everyone seemed scared yet kid didn't understand why.  
  
The next mornings newspapers all talked about the previous days events. They all said that commando was at the car dealer and killed a few people and took 25 cars for his contest. The headlines in the paper were "Twisted Metal: It begins again".


	2. A call from calypso

His alarm clock went off at 6:00 am. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom and started up the shower. Kid enjoyed a nice hot shower in the morning since it woke him up. It was relaxing but suddenly the phone rang. It always annoyed kid- the phone always seemed to ring when he was busy. Kid didn't worry about it. If it was an important call the person would leave a message or call back later.  
  
After getting a shower and getting dressed kid went downstairs. He checked his messages but found none were left. He checked the caller ID and surprisingly it said noone had called yet today. The last call was received yesterday around 5pm. Kid ignored it even though it was strange. He went over to the coffee pot and pot some regular coffee beans in the pot and then walked outside to get the mornings newspapers.  
  
The headline was "Twisted Metal- It begins again." Kid gasped and then walked inside and read the article. It mentioned someone named calypso and a picture was also shown. The article continued onwards saying that the man was at the local car dealership in town and had stolen at least 25 cars using his magic ring of power. One of the witnesses was Agent Stone- he was a member of the police force and had known calypso since after all he was in the tournament once according to what the newspaper said. By then the coffee was ready so kid poured a nice big cup of coffee and put in some cream and sugar.  
  
Kid was shocked. Agent Stone knew calypso. Stone had been a good friend of kid's for the past few years. Whenever kid had trouble with someone agent stone took care of it. They had always been good friends but why hadn't stone mentioned calypso or twisted metal before? Kid would have to see agent stone later and ask him about it. Suddenly the phone rang again. Kid walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
Man- "Hello. Is this kidgame? This is important."  
  
Kid- "Yes this is kid game. Now who are you and what do you want and more importantly how did you get my number. I never give out my phone number.  
  
Man- "How I got your number is not important but everything else is. I am calypso. I run the twisted metal tournament. You received my letter in the mail correct?"  
  
Kid- "What? What the hell kind of sick joke is this? Twisted metal is just a video game. It isn't real. I don't know you your trying to fool but is certainly isn't me."  
  
Calypso- "But Kid I am not trying to fool anyone. Twisted metal is completely real. I am the real calypso I hold a tournament each year. If you don't believe me ask agent stone. He's that cop on the police force. He knows all about it."  
  
Kid- "Well I was going to see him later today. But how do you know about agent stone?"  
  
Calypso- "Isn't it obvious? He was in some of my other tournaments. He was one of the lucky ones. He didn't die but he was a good competitor despite his loss. So are you going to join my little tournament?"  
  
Kid- "I don't know. First off I don't have any weapons. Second, I don't even know where this crazy tournament is even at."  
  
Calypso- "I told you in the letter that I would supply you with some weapons and that I would tell you where the battles are held."  
  
Kid- "Well seing as how my life isn't full of excitement I say what the hell. I may as well join. But I'll need weapons and I need to know where the tournament starts."  
  
Calypso- "Very well then. I knew you'd join. Remember that if you win you get a wish. You can have anything such as revenge on your co-workers from the shit they do to you. Don't worry about the weapons. You have more then one vehicle correct? Leave your ferrari home today. Take your Ford Pickup to work today. While your gone some of my friends will stop by and fit your ferrari with some armor, machine guns, and some weapons and missiles."  
  
Kid- "Well as long as you don't damage my ferrari then go ahead put some armor on it and 2 hood machine guns and a bunch of weapons. Don't scratch it though. I don't want to use a damaged vehicle."  
  
At that calypso said goodbye and hung up the phone. Kid was shocked. He still didn't believe it. Was twisted metal actually real or was someone trying to trick him. Kid wanted answers so he called in to work and said he was sick and couldn't come in. Luckily though he had the day off anyways.  
  
Kid got the keys to his Ford pickup and got in and started it up. He took off to the Town & Country Diner. It had some of the best breakfast around and it was also very popular. Agent Stone also ate breakfast there early in the morning and should be arriving there around now. Kid got there at around 7:15 am and got lucky finding a parking spot next to the entrance. Sure enough Agent Stones squad car was also parked up front. It was easy to tell it was his since the license plate read "Stone".


	3. Meeting Agent Stone

Kid walked inside the diner and looked around. He saw agent stone sitting at a table reading the days newspaper. He had a cup of coffee and was waiting for breakfast, which was probably his favorite and kid's too- Egg's Benedict. Kid walked over to the table and sat on the opposite side of agent stone at the same table.  
  
Kid- Good morning agent stone. And how are you this lovely morning? Getting the eggs benedict again?  
  
Stone- Oh hey there kid. Didn't see you come in. I was reading the paper and drinking coffee. Yeah I'm getting eggs benedict. Aren't you supposed to be at work by now? You're never late.  
  
Kid- Well I went to call in sick but apparently I had the day off. Anyways we need to talk. You see yesterday I got this weird letter in the mail and today I got a weird phone call. I don't know how I mean I never give out my address or phone number.  
  
Stone- well you know how people are. They enjoy getting laughs out of pulling pranks on everyone. So what was weird about them? You can tell me who knows I might know who sent it.  
  
Kid- I'm certain you do know who it is. You know how one of my favorite video games is Twisted Metal, correct? Well in the mail yesterday was a letter and it basically said I am invited to join this years twisted metal tournament and that Id get all the weapons I need. It was written from calypso.  
  
Agent Stone had a look of fear in his eyes. He knew that bastard calypso and calypso was nothing but trouble. His crazy tournaments usually wound up destroying the cities and nearly destroyed earth once.  
  
Kid (continuing)- And this morning I got a phone call from calypso. He wanted to know if I was joining the tournament. He said to take my Ford pickup to work today so that his men could stop by and put armor and weapons on my Ferrari. I thought it was weird since twisted metal is just a game. I mean it's not real is it?  
  
Stone- He called you? Don't associate with calypso. He is nothing but trouble. That piece of shit scumbag nearly destroyed the earth once. I've been in his crazy tournaments before. Most people who lose the game die but I was lucky enough to live. Twisted metal is very much real it's more then just a game. Don't join it. You're just going to wind up dead. He always has some of the most dangerous criminals in the game. Even if you beat them you'll never beat the boss vehicles.  
  
Kid- Stone what are you talking about? I'm an accurate marksman and if the tournament levels are like they are in the game then I already know the locations of weapons and power ups. I already told him "what the hell I'll join". I have my ford. Left the Ferrari home today.  
  
Stone- Big mistake. But then again I've been in the tournaments before. But then again what's one more game to play? Seeing as how the crime rate is at an all time low I may as well contact calypso and tell him I'll join too. Trust me kid the real tournament is tough and dangerous. You won't last long without me that am why we will sign up for the tag match twisted metal rounds. We can look out for each other. But please be careful I don't want to lose another friend. Twisted Metal was already taken the lives of many of my friends I don't want to lose anyone else to the game.  
  
Kid- Well if you say so. It would be nice to have a friend helping me. But if this tournament is as dangerous as you say it is then I'm going to need all the help that I can get. But is the tournament real or are you trying to prank me.  
  
Stone- Kid I already told you that Twisted Metal is totally real. Its not some video game so don't act like it is when you join. Just be very careful. Calypso will try anything to make sure people die and he will easily pull the tricks on us too.  
  
Stone (looking at watch)- It is getting awfully late now. I need to go to work now in the office. I'd better finish the case I'm working on so I don't have work to do during the tournament. Just be careful today calypso could send assassins to kill you. He's tried that trick before so just watch your back kid. When I get off work tonight I'll contact calypso and get in the tournament then I'll call you. Later.  
  
Kid- Later.  
  
Agent Stone walked out of the door and got in his squad car and drove off. Seconds later kid walked out of the diner as well and got in his ford pickup and left. Since he had the day off and had nothing better to do until agent stone called him later that day kid decided to go do some shopping.


End file.
